


Girlfriend Material

by miyanosgay



Category: Gokusen - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Rated T for swearing, and some sexual stuff, idk man tsucchi's basically soft for take that's it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-06 02:37:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10323683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miyanosgay/pseuds/miyanosgay
Summary: In which Tsucchi reevaluates his love for older women.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this at 12 am bc its been about 3 years and I've only come across 2-4 fics dedicated to tsucchi n take, so i decided to take matters into my own hands. 
> 
> this was the first time i wrote something close to a fic and its basically self indulgent so if its crappy i apologize
> 
> (i used the word f*g but ill take it down if it offends anybody)

Tsuchiya shuffled into his musty old room and dumped his worn out ratty bag to the side. It was a tiresome messy week and it was finally over. 

 

With a strained stretch and sigh he unbuckled and slowly wiggled out of his pants, lazily shrugged off his sorry excuse of a uniform, and slumped onto his bed for some well earned sleep. 

 

While twisting around in the dull mattress he slowly thought about the past, pretty exhausting, couple of days.  
It wasn’t necessarily a bad week. In all honesty it ended pretty well. Though it was definitely hectic; he ended up becoming the bad guy for stopping a girl from shoplifting (not that he wasn’t used to being accused of random shit he didn’t do), ended up having to meet his old dickhead teacher again, and the new crazy teacher ended up dragging herself into everything. 

In the end he finally received some small sort of respect from that asshat and got to stay.

 

It was pretty great that shit was resolved.  
But nothing really stopped the uncomfortable fact that his good ol’ loyal buddies of his were convinced he was into milfs, from digging into him. It wasn't really bad thing and those guys never meant any harm but it still irked him a bit.

 

He wasn’t exactly lying when he said he liked mature women.  
He liked big boobs and butts, which were usually and technically more seen on mature women. But for the love of god he didn't like old ass grandmas with saggy tits.

 

Fuck, big boobs were the shit. Nothing beat big titty porn. 

 

But then again he wasn’t exactly being truthful either. Boobs were really more for fapping. He had to admit Miyazaki was kind of cute, but definitely too young. Going to the arcade with Miyazaki was nothing compared to going with Take. She really didn't seem to be someone he'd want as a girlfriend, if anything reminded him of his younger cousin. He could go for someone more cuter than Miyazaki anyways. 

 

If he were to be honest, his ideal type would be someone with a cute personality.  
And not that fake cute which every single girl he hooked up with would always pull, or that way overboard cute that Shiratori had. A natural cute. And boobs would be nice but weren't really mandatory. 

 

Of course he couldn’t just one day randomly thoroughly explain this to the guys though. he already had some high (pretty trivial) pride in being the ‘boobs and ass man’ and they’d just automatically assume he liked Miyazaki being the dumbasses they were. It's not like they'd care too much about that anyways. 

 

If he had to be honest, if he were to date someone seriously, it would be someone like Take. 

 

Now wait he wasn’t fucking gay. Take had a sweet personality, even Ryu had a small soft spot for him. He was cute. It was a well known fact.  
Even Hyuuga admitted through a small round of truth or dare that he’d fuck Take out of all the guys in 3-D. 

Take was pretty girly already with his pins and shit, who could blame him for thinking he was cute? Tsuchiya wouldn’t be a fag for calling him cute. Girls called each other cute all the time.  
You couldn’t blame him for calling him that either way. 

 

But his personality was something that also made him a keeper. Take was an observant person who would only want the best for someone. He had good intentions and really looked out for the other guys. He was still pretty goofy and it was a different type of fun hanging out with him. He loved hanging out with Hyuuga and pulling pranks but spending time with Take was more, wholesome?  
Sure he was a bit of a pussy to pull pranks or other dangerous shit, but that made him more lovable. It gave you the type of feeling where you'd want to protect him and hold him tight. 

 

His hair was cute as fuck and his occasional toothy smiles gave everyone butterflies. He wasn't the most hottest guy in the world but his features were soft and that was something Tsuchiya found so much more appealing. His height was fucking cute as hell and every time he'd whine about wanting to be taller was just too damn cute. Every time Take would stretch out "Tsuchiiiii" when he wanted something just holy shit. When he'd beg he had puppy eyes for god’s sake. It would be a lie to say that he wasn't adorable.

Fucking christ he was excellent girlfriend material. Every time they'd go out to eat he would always look so happy eating whatever instead of screeching about random crepe shops. Karaoke bars were hella fun, shouting random shit into the mike instead of singing some sappy song. It was actually enjoyable unlike most dates he's had.  
It was never a hassle to hang out with Take. It was nice waking up next to a sleepy Take with messy hair and puffy eyes that one time he got disowned for a day. He looked pretty. Those days where they would burst out laughing were perfect. That time when they both ran away to the movies to escape Hayato's wrath from ruining his date, it was stupid idea but worth it when he saw his uncontrollable smiles.  
He had fun hanging out with Take, he was always comforting to be around.  
He wouldn't mind living with Take either. It would be nice, doing all that couple shit. Squishing his cheeks. Taking dumb purikura pictures together. Take blushing while cuddling him, rolling him up in blankets. Going to summer festivals together. Kissing the little moles on his face and shoulders. Holding hands. Eating ramen together. Take asleep in his oversized clothes while he'd try to kiss him awake. Going on late night walks. Take in hickies. Take spread out on his bed. His soft lips against his own. 

 

What the hell was he doing.

**Author's Note:**

> its been 3 years since I've last saw gokusen and I've fallen back into tsucchi/take... smh 
> 
>  
> 
> if anyone ever reads this hmu if you find some good tsucchi/take material thx


End file.
